


第十六章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [16]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992
Kudos: 1





	第十六章

“和李赫宰分开”的想法从未在李东海心中出现过。这让他突然惊恐地意识到，过去自己思维中的理所当然并不应该存在。  
这种认知让他陷入巨大的慌乱中。  
他仿佛站在一处不断崩落沙土的悬崖边，不知何时就会随着脚下的碎石一同滑落深渊。  
而在他们录制访谈节目的那天，他心中的这片悬崖，出现了细碎的裂痕，似乎下一秒就会带着他万劫不复。

做过不知道多少次的采访，感情和婚姻的话题也不是第一次被问起。只有这一次，李东海心里产生了异样的情绪。  
主持人照本宣科地问着关于求婚的话题，自己心不在焉地回答完，心中既期待又抗拒地等着李赫宰的答案。  
“求婚啊......”李赫宰眼神落到地面，似乎认真考虑着说：“我可能就像电影《About time》中主人公那样，并不会准备非常华丽隆重的场面，也不会刻意挑选某一个日子，如果确定了是这个人，有了想要一直在一起的想法，就会跟对方说，和我一起生活吧。”他言语间透着淡淡的温情，脸上带着柔和的笑意。

李东海听到一半就转开眼睛，视线低垂。心中像是堵着一块棉花，涩涩地憋闷。  
他虽然确定李赫宰不可能结婚，却不确定他会不会有喜欢的人。他无法自抑地想象着李赫宰穿上礼服站在神父面前，掀开头纱亲吻其他人的画面。  
李东海的眼睛热热地发涨，嘴角再难上扬，控制不住地抿得紧紧的。

“哇，说的这么详细，银赫先生是不是已经有了目标呢？”主持人顺势提出了问题。  
“哈哈，当然有啊，我们ELF就是我的老婆啊！我们要一直在一起哦～”李赫宰没有正面回答问题，巧妙地转移了重点。  
他一边对着镜头做了个wink，一边用余光悄悄扫着低头的李东海，从刚才起对方的情绪就突然低落下来。迅速回想了一下也没发现有什么异常情况，无奈采访还在继续，看来只能尽快完成工作，才能想办法搞清楚原因。

李赫宰暗暗撇过去的目光突然撞上了抬头看他的李东海。  
那澄澈的眼神中带着炙热的温度，烙印在他的眼底，让他心神一颤。

李东海听着李赫宰避重就轻地回答，突然抬头看向他。  
妈妈，谢谢你，我想我懂你的意思了。

李赫宰，想象你会离开我，和别人在一起的画面，我快被逼疯了。  
如果你也喜欢我，是不是就不会离开我了？  
我们就会一直在一起了吧？

我不会让你喜欢上其他人的。

虽然在匆忙中明确了自己的心意，然而冲动过后，与之俱来的便是满满的不确定。一腔热烫的勇气随着理智的归位渐渐冷静。

李东海说不清楚自己现在对李赫宰的这种心情，到底是依赖还是喜欢。他14岁认识李赫宰，他们已经相伴走过了人生的大半。依赖还是喜欢？要怎么去界定？是强烈的独占欲？是某一瞬间的怦然心动？还是细致体贴的关怀备至？  
李东海心里有些茫然。  
何况人类的一生何其短暂，而李赫宰生命的长度，又隐于时光的尽头，自己对他的喜欢，又会对他造成怎样的影响？当自己匆匆走完了一生，李赫宰......又要怎么办？  
他们作为两个知名度曝光度都绝对不低的公众人物，当真决定在一起，又会对组合造成怎么样的影响？  
他们的组合不比别人，历经了风雨才艰难地存在至今，或许任何人都可以伤害这个组合，唯独他们自己不能，也不可以。  
选择之后的结果，是自己可以承受的吗？当他垂垂老矣，又会不会后悔今天的决定？

这种种不确定塞满了他的心，恍恍惚惚中他才记起，其中更为重要一些的，或许是李赫宰对自己，是什么样的感情。

原本笃定自己对于李赫宰来说一定与众不同，却在看着那人与周围人亲切又周道的相处中动摇了信心。  
李赫宰会在寒凉的夜晚把自己从录音室接回家，也会给其他工作人员带来一杯温热的咖啡；他会在冷热交替的季节变换中提醒自己增减衣物，也会请辛苦练习的后辈们吃一顿美味的夜宵；会在半夜毫无怨言地陪自己去一个一时兴起的地点，做些毫无意义的小事，也会诚意满满地捧场朋友的音乐剧、演唱会。  
这样温柔又贴心的李赫宰，对自己的种种照顾，究竟是他一如既往的处事风格？或是因为希澈哥的那一层关系，而对自己多了些心思？  
又或者，他也许也对自己，有一些喜欢呢？

繁重的日程并不允许李东海把过多的精力从工作中转移。他们即将发行出道十周年的纪念专辑。  
十年，不只代表他们共同经历过的辉煌和苦难，也决定他们今后将何去何从。他们的合约都是十年为限，成员们几乎都接到了其他公司的邀请，其中不乏条件极为优厚的合约。

利特有找过李东海谈话。  
“最近接到别的公司邀请了吧？应该有不少条件不错的，你好好选一选。”利特靠在沙发扶手上，托腮看着他说：“其实不管你最后选哪里，我都建议你和赫宰选在同一家公司，这样D&E可以继续做下去。你们的成绩不错，就算接下来有两年空白期，退伍之后也可以迅速回归。”  
“哥难道不想让我们留下吗？”李东海难以置信。他不敢相信视组合高于一切的哥哥会鼓励自己选择其他公司。  
利特低头看着桌上的咖啡，伸手捏着茶匙轻轻搅散了顶层的拉花，笑容和暖地说：“当然想啊。不过如果因为组合而束缚住你们的发展，那还是不要了。毕竟比起组合成员，你们首先是我的弟弟啊。有哪个哥哥不希望自己的弟弟发展得更好呢？”  
组合很重要，但是当它和已如亲人的弟弟们成为并列选项，利特的没有半分犹豫。这个如同大家长一样的哥哥，妥帖地让人心疼。比起组合，这些弟弟才是他心里第一位的存在。  
倒是利特看着李东海的一脸凝重，笑着探过去捏了捏他的脸，“和赫宰好好商量一下吧。”

于是在一个没有行程的下午，他去了李赫宰房间，抱着抱枕坐在床上，背倚着墙，双腿伸到床外，一边晃着脚一边转述了队长的话。  
李赫宰手里削着苹果，不时应他一声。  
“你怎么想？”李东海问。  
李赫宰把削好的苹果递给他，呼了口气平淡地说：“我想，我是时候退出大众视线了。”

这个回答过于出乎意料，李东海被还没嚼碎的果肉呛了一口，李赫宰叹了口气拍着他的后背帮他顺气。  
咳了几声李东海急急地问道：“为什么？”  
“如果一个人十几二十年容貌不变，你不会觉得奇怪么？”李赫宰带着些无奈，看着他的眼睛说。  
李东海哽住，好半天才低声回答：“可是现在好多人都很年轻，甚至比十几年前看着还要年轻。”  
李赫宰也放低了声音，稳重的声音带着安慰，“以后可能没有这么好的机会了。”  
李东海放下手中的苹果，鼻音变重了许多，“那我们的小分队怎么办？我们的组合怎么办？”  
李赫宰沉默着没有说话，也没有看他。  
李东海等不到回答，眼泪终于忍不住溢出眼眶。他把苹果扔到李赫宰手里，飞快地跑出房间。  
李赫宰低头攥着手中的苹果，没有阻拦。

李东海心不在焉地往录音室走。还没进门就被Ava堵在了门口。  
Ava是JAR公司的女团成员，跳舞不错，最近邀请了李赫宰出演她的solo MV，于是他也见过几次，算是认识。其实以她的资历本不够级别来让李赫宰来出演她的MV，只因为她是JAR社长的女儿。高层运作下的决定，他们只能接受。

李东海礼貌地朝她笑笑准备绕过她进门，Ava却拦住了他。对方冷淡地说：“前辈，可以和您谈谈么？”  
李东海虽有些意外，也还是答应了。他们去到录音室里面的隔间，刚一落座，Ava就迫不及待地说：“前辈应该知道我们公司向赫宰哥哥发出邀约了吧！”  
Ava一开口就是如此敏感的话题，李东海一时间不知道该作何回答。

李东海的沉默给了Ava错误的信号。  
她讽刺地笑了一声，轻蔑地说：“原来前辈不知道啊。看来您和赫宰哥哥的关系也不像对外宣称的那么好嘛。那正好，既然你们只是表面朋友，前辈就不应该再和赫宰哥哥绑在一起了。我们公司开出的条件绝对是独一无二的，赫宰哥哥来了肯定会有更好的发展。可是现在哥哥却因为你们小分队的原因，说要再考虑看看。如果前辈真的为了赫宰哥哥好，就应该放他离开。他都已经放弃过一次去美国的机会了，前辈还要继续拖累他吗？”  
李东海没有在意Ava咄咄逼人的语气，只抓到了最后重点，“放弃去美国？什么意思？”  
“前辈难道连这个都不知道吗？呵呵，还好意思说你们是最好的朋友。”Ava脸上笑容更加不屑，语气不善道：“Michael Jackson的舞蹈团队曾经给赫宰哥哥发过邀请，希望他加入舞团到美国发展。可是没过多久前辈和赫宰哥哥的小分队就出现了，这样看来难道不是赫宰哥哥为了照顾前辈而拒绝了美国吗？既然前辈不知道这件事，那一定是赫宰哥哥怕前辈心里不好过，才一个人默默地拒绝了那么好的机会。赫宰哥哥这么善良，前辈现在不该好好报答他吗？还要拖着他不放吗？”  
李东海始终沉默着不发一言，突如其来的信息量让他难以消化。  
而他看似无动于衷的反应让Ava感觉像是一拳打到了棉花上。她急切地想要得到李东海的表态，又害怕呆得久了被其他人发现。  
最后只能留下一句“前辈好好考虑吧”离开了录音室。

李东海当然明白李赫宰并不会有多想去美国，他只是没想到李赫宰那么久以前就有了离开的打算。而因为自己他又多留了几年。  
难怪刚才李赫宰会说以后不会再有更好的机会。

所以你是一直在迁就着我，做着不喜欢的事情吗？  
你对我的迁就，是喜欢吗？  
是喜欢吧？  
因为喜欢，我要放你离开吗？

_TBC-


End file.
